


Forbidden But Wonderful

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [18]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Quest, Smut, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam are each struggling with something. Could they perhaps have the same problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden But Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another step on the path down memory lane. This one is another first for me. This was the first time I wrote male/male smut. Which will become glaringly obvious to you when you get to the actual sex scene itself. Lack of preparation or decent lube. In my defense, this was my first slash ship and I lived in Southern Louisiana at the time. I couldn't exactly ask how to properly prepare someone for anal sex and this was before Google. So I improvised and did the best I could. Knowing now what I know then, reading over that scene made me cringe in sympathy.
> 
> Aside from that one glaringly obvious issue, I was otherwise rather pleased with this. I've left it as it was for nostalgia's sake. Rest assured, however, I do know better now.

‘Ah, such a wonderful day yet it does not match my mood.’

 

This was the first thought of the day for young Frodo Baggins as he opened his eyes to see bright yellow sunshine streaming in through his window. 

 

Frodo had a restless night of tossing and turning along with a rather troubled mind. It was becoming a habit that he feared would be difficult to break. 

 

Sighing mournfully, he pulled himself out of bed to dress himself knowing his efforts to try and sleep just a little more were futile. He left his bedroom reluctantly to face the new day. 

 

The sight that greeted him upon reaching the kitchen was a brightly lit fire in the hearth and his gardener, Samwise Gamgee, putting a kettle on for tea. 

 

Frodo stared at Sam, watching him as he went about his work, and he felt that all too familiar pain in his chest. 

 

“Good morning, Mister Frodo. I didn't realize you were awake.”

 

Frodo jumped slightly, realizing he'd just been standing there staring at Sam with a far off look on his face. ‘I really need to stop acting like this.’ He put on what he hoped was a cheerful smile and sat down at the table. “Good morning, Sam. I've only been up a short time. How late is it?”

 

“Just a little after ten o’clock, sir. I've already finished all my chores in the garden for the day. If you'll give me just a bit, Mister Frodo, I'll have elevensies for you.” Sam smiled at him and Frodo felt his heart melting just as it did every time Sam smiled. He couldn't help staring into Sam’s deep hazel eyes. He wanted to get lost in those eyes, kiss those soft lips, run his hands over that smooth skin…

 

“Mister Frodo?” He was startled yet again and found Sam staring at him, worry and concern in his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry, did you say something, Sam?”

 

“Yes, sir. I said elevensies is ready.” Frodo looked down and saw a plate full of eggs and sausages in Sam’s hands. 

 

“Oh, thank you, Sam. It looks wonderful.” He accepted the food, taking a small bite of eggs and inwardly cursing himself for his wayward thoughts.

 

Sam sat down across from him at the table, giving him an inquiring look with those eyes. “Are you well, sir?”

 

Frodo looked down at his plate and pushed the eggs around with his fork. What he really wanted to say was ‘No, Sam, I'm not. I'm in love with you and there’s nothing I can do about it.’ Instead he responded, “Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I did not sleep well last night is all.”

 

“Up all night again, eh? That's not good for you, sir.” The concern was still there and Frodo felt a warmth spread through his heart. 

 

“My dear Sam, surely you think me perfectly capable of caring for myself,”he said jokingly. 

 

Sam blushed faintly and averted his eyes quickly. “Aye, I do. I'm just trying to look after you as best I can.”

 

Frodo smiled and dared to place his hand gently on Sam’s. “It's alright, Sam, I'm very grateful for your help as well as your friendship.” ‘Even though I wish we were more than friends.’

 

It was then Frodo realized that Sam had turned his hand around, grasping Frodo’s and squeezing it gently as he ran his thumb across the skin, making his mater shiver. 

 

Suddenly Sam rose from his chair, dropping Frodo’s hand and blushing furiously. “I...I’m real sorry, sir, I'd best be getting back to my chores.” Then he proceeded to rush toward the hallway. 

 

Quickly, Frodo stood and grabbed Sam's wrist, turning him around, but the hobbit stared fixedly at the floor. He gently placed a finger under Sam's chin and raised his head. Frodo was shocked to find tears in his friend’s eyes. “Sam...what's the matter?”

 

Sam swallowed nervously,marrying to look at anything but Frodo. “I'm sorry, Mister Frodo, I don't mean no offense. I shouldn't have done that, I reckon, and it won't happen again. I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry.”

 

Frodo's brow furrowed in confusion. “I'm not sure I understand…”

 

Sam closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. “Please don't ask me to explain, sir.”

 

He raised his hands and gently placed them on Sam’s shoulders. “Explain what, Sam?”

 

“How I feel about you.” It was barely more than a whisper, but Frodo heard every word as clearly as if Sam had shouted them.

 

“How you feel about me?” Did he really want to hope Sam might just love him too?

 

Sam nodded miserably, a tear escaping and slowly making its way down his cheek.

 

On impulse Frodo moved forward and gently pressed his lips to Sam's cheek, kissing the tear away. He pulled back a little, seeing the shock on Sam's face. He opened his mouth to apologize, but was silenced when Sam met Frodo’s lips with his own.

 

He kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into Frodo’s mouth, savoring his master’s taste. 

 

Frodo matched his passion, his hands pulling Sam closer against his body, then ended the kiss when the need for air arose.

 

Sam moved down, kissing Frodo’s jaw and neck, whispering between kisses. “Love you… Love you so much, Frodo.”

 

Frodo moaned deep in his throat, leaning his head back to give Sam better access. “I love you too, Sam,” he said breathlessly. 

 

Sam answered with a moan of his own and kissed Frodo on the lips, gently this time. He pulled back, wrapping his strong arms around Frodo. Sam gazes at him in wonder. “You really love me?”

 

Frodo rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. “Yes, Sam. I've always loved you. I just did not realize it until recently.”

 

“And that's why you've not been sleeping well?” Sam's hand came up and caressed Frodo’s cheek as he leaned his golden head down and placed a kiss on Frodo's forehead. 

 

“I was afraid of what I felt for you. Afraid you would shun me for it if you found out. I could not bear it if you hated me, Sam.” All the fear and sadness poured out of him in a sob as he clung tightly to Sam, tears flowing. 

 

“Shh, me dear… I could never hate you for any reason. I love you and I swear you'll never be without your Sam.” He held Frodo in his arms while the smaller hobbit cried, comforting his love with soft kisses and soothing words. “Don't worry, m’love, I'm here.”

 

Frodo's blue eyes shined brightly as he smiled, knowing that Sam always kept his promises and was thrilled that he felt the same way. “I don't know what I would do without you, Sam.”

 

Sam returned the smile. “Nor I you, Mister Frodo.” That said, he leaned forward and kissed Frodo again, his calloused hands cupping Frodo's face. 

 

Frodo kissed him back eagerly, opening his mouth and allowing Sam's tongue to slip through his lips hungrily. 

 

Again Sam's lips trailed down his neck, searing his flesh with a fire the likes of which he'd never know before. 

 

He felt Sam's hot breath on his ear and shivered as Sam whispered “Let me make love to you, Frodo. I've dreamed of it for so long.”

 

It was then Frodo knew that he was lost. “Yes, love.” He planted a kiss on Sam's neck then led him into his room.

 

Once the windows were closed as well as the door, which was locked in case of unwanted visitors, Frodo took Sam in his arms and began kissing his neck, his arousal growing even more with every moan from his loved. 

 

He began unbuttoning Sam's shirt and once he was finished, Sam let it fall to the floor, his breeches following shortly after. 

 

He stood naked in front of his master, a faint blush tinting his cheeks as he realized just how aroused he was. He wanted to be inside of Frodo so badly, to hear him cry out in pleasure,must it was almost painful. 

 

Frodo's clothing joined Sam's on the floor and Sam felt he could hardly breathe as he looked at the older hobbit. Frodo was so much more beautiful than any image he had conjured in his mind. 

 

Sam went over to the bed, guiding Frodo onto it, then when he was settled, moved on top of him, his lips seeking out Frodo's again and kissing him gently, grinding his hips into Frodo. 

 

Frodo's breath quickened as he dragged his fingernails slowly down Sam's back. 

 

Sam kissed down Frodo's chest, pausing to take a nipple in his mouth and gently suck on it, causing his master to arch his back. Sam did the same to the other nipple, feeling Frodo's erection pressed against his stomach and knowing he was just as hard. 

 

Down he went, kissing the soft flesh, and paused when he reached his goal. He looked up briefly to find Frodo gazing at him, blue eyes dark with need. 

 

Sam had seen this done once by two young hobbits from Sackville and he thought this was the perfect opportunity to try it. He gathered up all his courage, then gently took the head into his mouth. Frodo moaned loudly, raising his hips as Sam took more and more of him in. 

 

Sam went down until Frodo was all the way in his throat. Resisting the urge to gag, he moved his head up and down, the feeling going away gradually as he got used to it. 

 

Frodo's hands were gripping Sam's hair gently as he thrust himself into the heat of Sam's mouth. “Oh Sam...yes...oh yes!”

 

Encouraged by Frodo's cries, Sam went faster and sucked harder. When he was sure Frodo was about to climax, he pulled away, hearing the whimper his lover emitted when he was denied release. 

 

He kissed Frodo reassuringly, then turned him over onto his knees. Sam kneeled behind him and gently pushed his aching hardness inside. There was enough sweat on both of them that Sam knew it would ease the pain for Frodo, but he longed to drive himself hard into his master over and over again. 

 

Frodo must have read his thoughts. Hands gripping the headboard tightly as he gasped for breath, he said, “Take me, Sam...please take me hard. I've wanted this for longer than you can imagine.”

 

Sam needed no more than that and he thrust roughly into Frodo, thinking he would surely go mad if he didn't find his release soon. Frodo was crying out breathlessly, loving the feel of Sam inside of him. He moved one of his hands down and began working his erection in time with Sam's thrusts, doubling the pleasure. 

 

A few more hard thrusts and both of them climaxed, loving the other with their entire beings. They collapsed tiredly onto the bed, Frodo resting his head on Sam's chest. 

 

Sam kissed the top of Frodo's dark head. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Sam. Always.” Frodo closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, Sam following shortly after. 

 

They had each other now. The rest of Middle Earth could wait. 


End file.
